the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Krueger
|image1 = Freddy Krueger.jpg}}'Freddy Krueger '''is the main antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street series. He has appeared in every movie in the franchise, and has made several out-of-movie appearances in TV and games. Biography A Nightmare on Elm Street The original film, a child murderer named Freddy Krueger begins killing the teens of Springwood, Ohio in their nightmares with his motives being they are the descendants of the parents who burned him alive when he avoided prison due to a technicality. Nancy defeats Freddy in the real world by turning her back on him and weakening him by no longer being afraid. Freddy's Revenge In this film, Freddy possesses a teenager named Jesse Walsh in order to kill in the real world, the only time in the franchise this happens outside of flashbacks. Freddy is killed when Jesse is able to fight back and regain control of his body due to Lisa's love for him. Dream Warriors Freddy begins attacking more of the Elm Street descendants at Westin Hills where Nancy Thompson comes in as a specialist. The teens (Kincaid, Kristen, Taryn, Will and Joey) all possess dream powers that help them fight back against Freddy. The film establishes more of Freddy's backstory, notably being the bastard son of 100 maniacs when a nun named Amanda Krueger is raped at the asylum. Nancy is killed when Freddy manipulates her by posing as her dead father and Freddy is killed when Dr. Gordon lays Freddy's remains to rest. The Dream Master Freddy is resurrected and kills the last three remaining Elm Street descendants of the parents who burned him alive (Joey, Kincaid and Kristen) but when Kristen's dream pulling powers are absorbed into both Freddy and Alice, Freddy is able to resume his killing spree with a new generation of Elm Street children. Freddy is killed when Alice uses the "Dream Master" rhyme to cause the souls within Freddy to rip him apart from the inside. The Dream Child Freddy begins using the dreams of Alice's unborn child, Jacob, to commit more murders while also feeding Jacob souls to make him just like Freddy. Freddy is killed when he is reduced back into his infant state by Jacob and absorbed back into Amanda's body. Freddy's Dead All the teens in Springwood are dead minus an amnesiac named John Doe, who Freddy uses to find his daughter (Maggie Burroughs). More of Freddy's backstory is established in this film from his childhood, teen years, his deal with the Dream Demons for immortality as well as the murder of his wife in front of Maggie when she finds his murder weapons. Freddy is killed when Maggie pulls him into the real world and blows him to pieces with a pipe bomb. New Nightmare The Freddy in this film is an ancient, evil entity rather than the Freddy we know and love since the film has no continuity with the previous six films. The entity takes the form of Freddy after the ''Nightmare on Elm Street series has concluded and attempts to merge the fantasy world with reality. Freddy vs. Jason Freddy summons Jason to begin a killing spree in Springwood so that he can get credit for the murders because he is weakened now that nobody fears him anymore. However, when Freddy gets his strength back, Jason is still killing victims which pisses off Freddy when Jason kills Gibb just as Freddy was about to kill her in the dream world. The slashers eventually duke it out at Camp Crystal Lake where Freddy is decapitated by the final girl, Lori after Freddy is mortally wounded by Jason with his own severed glove arm. 2010 Remake The Freddy in this movie is much darker and his backstory is changed from a child murderer to a child molester who worked as a caretaker at an elementary school where the main characters went as children (the original idea Wes Craven envisioned for the character.) though other things, including his execution by the parents, remains the same. Freddy is killed when Nancy slices his throat with a blade. Victims Note: For the victims of the Freddy Krueger Entity and the Remake Freddy, please check their respective pages here (Freddy Krueger Entity and Freddy Krueger (Remake)). A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) * Tina Grey: Slashed across chest w/ fingerknives * Rod Lane: Hanged with bed sheet * Glen Lantz: Pulled into bed, turned into blood geyser * Marge Thompson: Burned to death, descended into abyss A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) * Coach Schneider: Slashed across back w/ fingerknives * Ron Grady: Stabbed through torso w/ fingerknives * Five Pool Partiers: Slashed, boiled, burned, stabbed * Would-be Negotiator: Slashed, thrown into grill * Kerry: Stabbed through back with fingerknives A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) * Phillip: Veins ripped out, walked off building * Jennifer: Head smashed through TV * Taryn: Injected with lethal overdose of drugs * Will: Stabbed in chest w/ fingerknives * Donald Thompson: Impaled through back w/ metal junk * Nancy Thompson: Stabbed in gut w/ fingerknives, died later A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988) * Kincaid: Stabbed in gut 3x w/ fingerknives * Joey: Pulled underwater & killed w/ fingerknives * Kristen Parker: Burned to death in furnace fire * Sheila: Breath (& organs?) sucked out by Freddy * Rick Johnson: Stabbed in gut with disembodied fingerknives * Debbie: Turned into cockroach & crushed A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) * Dan Jordan: Fused w/ motorcycle/crashed into truck * Greta: Cut open & fed to self/choked to death * Mark: Slashed as paper boi/crushed to death Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) * Carlos: Given super hearing, head exploded * Spencer: Dropped into pit * John Doe: Dropped onto bed of spikes * Alice Cooper: Killed w/ razor offscreen * Loretta Krueger: Strangled to death by Freddy Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * Little Girl: Killed offscreen by Freddy * Mark: Face slashed, lit on fire by Freddy * Lori's Mom: Stabbed to death by Freddy Category:Killers Category:Characters Category:Nightmare on Elm Street Kills Category:Dead Category:Headless Category:In The Thumbnail Category:Cooked Category:Horror Icons Category:Friday the 13th Kills